Skyrim
by JustaPaperTiger
Summary: Short poem about my journey across the land of Skyrim.


h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"The land is colder than my heart,/span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"stretching from Solitude down to Riften,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"over field, mountain and glen, span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"I travel all alone. span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;" span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"I venture from tavern to tavern, span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"exploring every cave and cavern,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"wanted for being a thief,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"removing every bit of beef.span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;" span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"Standing at the throat of the world,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"dragons wings become unfurled,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"as I feel the gentle breese,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"I am weighed down by all this cheese.span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;" span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"I must survive at any cost,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"so I'll take a moment to defrost,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"so all my progress isn't lost,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"the loss of data not worth the cost. span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;" span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"I sit for hours before my screen,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"perusing a landscape so serene,span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"I am risking life and limb, span/span/h3  
>h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"to cross the icy plains of Skyrim.span/span/h3 


End file.
